The present invention relates to a mobile wireless communication system. The present invention also relates particularly to a diversity wireless transmitting/receiving system for transmitting data each including the same contents from a plurality of transmitting stations and performing diversity reception of the data by a receiving station.
In a mobile communication in which communications are conducted between base stations and a mobile station, a system has been adopted in which the mobile station performs diversity reception of signals each including the same contents from a plurality of the neighboring base stations. As one example of this type of diversity reception system, Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) No. Hei 5-83181 discloses a system wherein an error check is made to each of a plurality of received signals identical in contents and one signal determined to be free of an error is selected.